schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Ohm's Law
I <3 Ohm's law Magdalena Magda, It looks like Mr. Omh discovered all of this in the late 1800's, was there anyone else trying to figure it out before? Like other cultures? It seems to be pretty modern. Sarah Poley :: Yeah definetly lots of people made discoveries similar to Georg Ohm's discovery one such person is Henry Cavendish. However it is often the case that one person gets credit for a discovery when many other scientists make similar if not the same observations. How do resistors provide resistance? What makes them the equivalent of electrical friction? (Zach Schwam) :: I believe that resistors provide resistance by using up electrical current. Resistors such as hairdryers, light bulbs etc. use electrical energy to do work like heat up or provide light. Because the resistors are using up electrical current the current in the circuit decreases, this process of the circuit " giving up" electrical current creates resistance in the circuit. Essentially, resistors provide resistance by consuming energy. Magdalena Your wiki-page is both creative and informative. Great Job Magda! -Fernando Fiorentino :: Thanks Fernando! im glad you liked itMagdalena Ohm My God! Very nice job magda, this page is ir'resistable'-Robert Townley Very impressive Magda, the websites on your resource list are really helpful for the various topics!-ChelseaS Hey Magda I really liked how you could relate your topic to everyone's every day lives and wrote it so that it was simple to comprehend. Your pictures and explanations really add to the depth of your topic as well. -Rolan Great Job! This is a great page. I have one question, since a lot of the regents questions when circuits are in parallel have two resistors, is there a simpler way to find the total resistance then that 1/r thing?-Greg :: I don't know of a simpler way to find the total resistance in a parallel circuit besides that equation. Perhaps deriving the equation will give you a deeper understanding of the equation. This can be found on page 238 of the Barrons physics review book. You shouldn't worry though, we are given the equation on the reference table and we can use our calculators so it shouldn't be too difficult.Magdalena Hey Magda, I have a question about resistance, how does resistance vary with temperature? Rafi. :: good question Rafi, temperature does in fact have an effect on the resistance of a material. When the temperature of the metal increases, the collisions between electrons and atoms increase. When a substance heats up because of electricity flowing through it, the resistance will increase. However I believe that different materials have different reactions to temperatures. Some materials have significant reactions to extremely cold temperatures while others are more affected by very hot materials. Magdalena Are there any factors that we haven't learned about it Regents physics which affect Ohms Law? -David :: No, as a class we've covered the material on Ohm's law. I highly doubt the regent will throw in any crazy questions about irregularities with Ohm's law. Be sure to know the basics, know how to solve a circuit and know how an increase in one part of the equation will affect the rest. Magdalena Wow, Magda, this really helped me learn how simple things such as batteries work. Great job! Sarah K Hey Magda.. Its Vlado. Great page, it is very informative and I am definitelly using it for regents preparation. Vlado Great job! You really exceeded the standards. I also the tone of your writing. You can tell a lot of hard work and time went into this.-Gianna Your graphics are really in depth and helpful. good job! - Emily All the detail in the page helps a bunch, everything's a lot clearer for me now! O(h)m Shanti! - Alvaro the current is measured in Amps.... solution of a problem involving R=V/I question involving circuits indicated current as 6 ohms... needs to be 6 amps